


Realization

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection, Realization, Season/Series 04, Spoilers, wordcount: under 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: For Comment Fic, for the prompt of Mazikeen, "Backlash" with a 25-word challenge.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Realization

Dan said he wanted to talk to Mazikeen. He could tell she liked Eve.

_Dan._

Which just proved even the dullest human might surprise her.


End file.
